


Scars and Tattoos

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Mentions of Death, Nudity, Post-Battle of Five Armies, mentioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: Post-Bofta (everybody lives of course) after spending their first night together ;) you wake up before Thorin and start looking at all of his scars and tattoos. Once waking up you two give the stories behind some of your scars and tattoos. It’s not the happiest fic I’ve ever written that’s for sure.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Scars and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> In the movies some of the dwarves have tattoos and this is my own head cannon off of what I personally would like Thorin’s tattoos to look like, heavily influenced by a post I can’t find but it's the one with Kili, Fili, Dwalin, and Thorin in a celtic design with kilts and stuff. Wanted to link it but I can’t find it. Also yes I really do have a scar on my toe from opening a door wrong as a kid. And lastly I’m too awkward to write smut that’s why it ends like that

You awoke to the early morning light filling the room, Thorin’s room. Last night after months of awkward flirting and eventual kisses you and Thorin got lost in each other leading to possibly the most pleasurable night of your life. You could feel Thorin’s arm still wrapped around you and you rolled over cuddling into his chest with your head on his shoulder, his arm now tightening around you. Closing your eyes and placing your hand on his chest you had planned on trying to get some more sleep, but the feeling of a scar caught your attention. 

Last night you were so caught up in lust for one another that you did not get the time to really look at all the scars that covered Thorin’s body. You saw them of course but not closely, and a few you witnessed him receive, but lying here now looking at them in the pale morning light it was different. It was sad. All you wanted was for Thorin to have a happy life, and here you were staring at all the evidence of how hard his life truly was. The tattoos that broke up the plethora of scars were better. But you had no idea what the meaning behind any of them were, except perhaps the raven insignia on his chest. Ravens were especially important to his family line and Erebor, so that tattoo you felt you at least mostly understood. You were so lost in your thoughts that you had not noticed Thorin had awoken and was staring at your now sad face.

“Why are you so filled with sorrow on the joyous morning, my love.” Thorin sleepily asked, stroking your arm. 

You went to say you were fine and happy but realized your voice would surely betray you, “Just pondering all your scars and tattoos” you reply looking up at him and kissing his jawline. 

“You are sad because of my scars?” Thorin asked.

“I’m not sad. I’m… sad just isn’t the right word...it just pains me to see you in pain or to think of all the pain and hardship you have had to endure, and that I don’t even know what most of it was. This warg bite I witnessed, as with this,” You said sitting up, turning fully towards him, and lightly touching the scar on his chest Azog had given him during the Battle of the Five Armies. You noticed that your eyes began to fill slightly with tears and you did your best to hold it back, “But the rest of them…” you trailed off looking at Thorin hoping he understood. 

Thorin sat up and cupped your face looking into your eyes, “Amralime, they made me who I am. Without the hardships of my life I would not have met you, never grown close to most of the company, and I would not have been the king I am today. It fills me with love to know that you are in my life and care as much for my past sorrows as I do yours.” He says running his thumb across a scar on your side that you received defending him on Ravenhill. 

You smiled sadly at him and leaned in for a kiss. It was sad yet reassuring. You barely pulled away, your foreheads and noses touching leaving your eyes closed. After a few moments you said. “Could you at least tell me what each is from?”

Thorin sighed and pulled away to look at you. “If that will help calm your mind.”

“You don’t have to if you do not want to, Thorin.”

“I do wish that you had asked about my tattoos or anything more cheerful. But I understand the request. I also wish to know the stories behind your scars.” Thorin reached out and delicately touched a large scar on your upper arm, giving you a sad smile. 

“I would love to know about your tattoos, you can explain those to me next. Help to cheer me up a bit. But I truly do want to know the story behind each of your scars.” Returning his sad smile and taking his hand that lingered on your scar. “This one is from a wandering warg, I was still a child, it grabbed me by the arm and tried to drag me away from home. Luckily my father was able to kill it before it hurt me anymore. And these two you were there for.” you say gesturing to a scar from a grazed arrow on your thigh, and the one on your abdomen.”

“Are those the only scars you have?” Thorin said, to you it seemed he was realizing how many scars he had compared to yours and just now understanding your reaction to all of his. 

“I mean technically I have one on my toe but it’s tiny and from opening a door wrong onto my toe.” You say more cheerfully than you had been all morning, swinging your leg across Thorin’s legs so he could see. “The majestic warrior with the woman who opened a door so wrong it scarred her.” Lightheartedly added. Thorin chuckled slightly at this. 

“I will admit that is a talent” He said, giving a small smile and placing his hand on your knee. “Although this one I did get from falling out of a tree.” He said turning slightly to show you a scar on his back. He noticed the slightly surprised look in your eyes and continued, “not all my scars are from battle. My late little brother, Frerin, dared me that I could not climb the highest tree in Dale.” There was happiness and also great sadness in Thorin’s eyes as he mentioned his brother. 

“And clearly you lost that bet.” You joked.

“No, I won. The bet was to climb the tree, not successfully get back down. I was about half way down when I slipped and crashed down onto a rather sharp rock. Frerin was so afraid he would get in trouble for daring me to climb it. As if he himself had injured the heir to the throne.” 

“I don’t know very much about your brother, you never speak of him.” You say, taking Thorin’s hands into your own and looking into his sad eyes. 

“I still miss him too much. It has been over 140 years since he died right in front of my eyes. It still hurts as if it were yesterday.” Thorin gave you a sad smile as if to reassure you but it only made your heart ache more as you saw his eyes fill with tears over the memory of his brother. You pulled him into a hug, both arms and legs wrapped tightly and protectively around Thorin while he buried his head into the top of your bare chest and held you as if his life depended on it. 

Kissing the top of his head and quietly said, “Don’t tell me about the rest of your scars today, my love. We should be happy we are finally together, like this. Not focussing on the past I’m sorry.”

Thorin raised his head to look at you and gave you a kiss. Resting his head against yours. “Do not be sorry. I wish for you to know all there is about me. Unfortunately my past is not a happy one. But we have begun to forge a new future together, and that one will be happy, my future queen.” He said, giving you a sad smile. 

You returned the smile and nuzzled into him for a few moments before saying, “you said you wanted to tell me about your tattoos. Explain those to me please.”

“You will have to back away to see them, amralime.” Thorin said, giving a small smile against you.

You slid back immediately missing the warmth of his body. You were basically still in the same position as you were for the hug, legs still loosely wrapped around Thorin and his hand lingering on your bare hip. Thorin started by explaining his tattoos dedicated to his brother, father, and grandfather. From there moving on to a battle symbol on his upper arm, most of the sadness leaving him, then going into great detail of the meaning of the raven insignia on his chest. Your prediction about it being a symbol of the line of Durin was correct. After several minutes of explaining the raven tattoo you could tell through the sheet that still covered his lower half that Thorin was growing distracted. You just smiled pretending to ignore it while also occasionally moving in small ways to tease him a bit. 

You reached out and laid your hand on the tattoo feeling his muscular chest beneath your hand. “When we get married will I have to get a raven tattoo?” You say giving a flirtatious smile. 

“Only if you wish to, but I would be glad to give you a raven tattoo that only I could see.” Thorin growled playfully, grabbing your hips tighter attempting to guide you towards him, but you made sure to stay put.

“Hmm, maybe a small one, right here.” You joked gesturing under your breasts. 

Thorin’s hand went to the spot and then slowly creeped up and cupped one of your breasts. “I could definitely do that,” Thorin growled, grabbing your butt with his other hand and using his strength to pull you fully against him. You leaned down slightly, kissing him. The two of you spent the rest of the morning in complete bliss in each other’s arms.


End file.
